


Like Mother like Son

by FredGeorge123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey is Della's clone, Gen, Scrooge and Donald call Dewey Della, Short, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Dewey is probably the most troublesome of the triplets. But one time he goes too far.AKA Dewey flies a plane.





	Like Mother like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my first Ducktales fanfic. Dewey is my fav. Reminds me of Quigley Quagmire a bit.

Scrooge was angry. Beyond angry. Furious. Beside him, Donald didn't look too happy either.

"What on Earth did you think you were doing?!" Donald quacked angrily.

Dewey, for once, didn't say anything in his defense. He just looked at the floor.

"Well?" Scrooge frowned deeper.

"I... well... um..."

"You're fourteen years old-"

"Nearly fifteen..." Dewey said weakly.

"-Fourteen years old which should be an age wise enough to know your limits. I cannot comprehend how you thought even for a second that it would be a good idea to fly Launchpad's airplane."

"I don't even know how you flew it," Donald shook his head.

"Well its manual was pretty basic and I thought if Launchpad can fly it then I can too."

"That isn't a valid arguement!" Donald shouted.

Dewey remembered flying the plane. He had been reading the manual and had tried understand it. It had taken months and every chance he got he had tested the controls. He had Launchpad tell as much as he knew about flying. And Scrooge was also pretty good help and didn't notice.

And that night where he decided to take it higher than he had ever. He had practiced moving and hovering. Finally he practiced actual flying. And he did it! He flew! And it was amazing! He knew just what he had to do.

He told Webby and took her on a flight. Webby was reluctant at first but she caved in. Webby looked absolutely radiant with huge sparkling eyes.

"It's like you were built for flying!" she had said.

And it went like that for a week. Then Dewey got a little too cocky.

He flew the plane but Webby wasn't with him this time and what had happened was that Donald had noticed Launchpad's plane flying. He didn't suspect a thing but phoned Scrooge to ask him what time it was to have adventures. Scrooge was confused. And then the two had followed to plane until it landed. And it landed after a while and the two got a shock. A small figure had jumped out of the plane wearing pilot's clothes. And it was...

"DEWEY?!" they both had shouted from surprise. Dewey had froze from shock and laughed nervously.

"So... not a good time to ask if you're gonna lend me a few bucks?"

That had happened a while ago.

"Why can't you learn your limits?" Donald shouted.

"I swear you are the most stubborn kid I have ever met and-"

"-you should know that you had us worried sick!"

"You didn't even know it was me until I got off!"

"Don't use that tone with me. Respect your elders and hold your tongue but it's useless to say that to you, right?" Scrooge glared.

"Why can't you ever understand-"

"-that you a normal person with limits-"

"You could've died!"

"But that doesn't matter to you, does it, you-"

"Even your brothers aren't this bad!"

"Do you know how worrying it-?"

"You're unbeileveable, you know?"

"Why do always have to go looking for trouble, Della?!" they both ended together furiously.

It was dead silent. The two had realised what they had said and were speechless. Webby, Huey and Louie had been watching from the side and were also surprised. But niw that Huey thought about it... Della's behaviour slways sounded familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Until now.

As for Dewey, he just stared feeling awkward.

"Well, let's talk about it in the morning," Dewey said weakly.

"Yeah, we'll do that..." Scrooge said.

"Yeah let's..." Donald said.

 


End file.
